


My King

by ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jotun Loki, My First Fanfic, Reader Is Badass, Reader-Insert, You're with the bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings/pseuds/ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings
Summary: (Y/N) was sentence to death by Odin but saved by Loki. Instead she's banished to Midgard, Earth.Three years later she works for S.H.I.E.L.D on the tesseract project, when suddenly Loki appears. (Y/N) decideds to help Loki in his battle to win over Earth.*Set during The Avengers





	My King

The grand door that lead to the throne hall opened wide. On the other side of the door stood two guards, escorting a female girl. The female had (H/L) (H/C) which was tied up in curls and braids, or to rather say; her hair used to be in a braid but it was falling loose after so many days. The green dress that she was wearing was torn and had mud stains all over it.

She walked together with the guards towards the throne. On the throne sat the All-father Odin. On his right side stood his wife Frigga, and on his left the two princes, Thor and Loki. The girl walked with her head held high, no shame on her face. 

When they reached the throne she was being forced to her knees by the guards.

‘(Y/N) (Y/Fathers/N Dottir), you are standing here today accused of the acts of; stealing, killing, bringing the royal family in danger and traitory.’ The All-father said calmly. ‘I don’t go by that name, at least, not my last name at least.’ The girl, (Y/N), said looking up at the All-father.

‘Do you have anything else to say for yourself?’ The All-father asked and (Y/N) just laughed. ‘I’m a magician, if that helps. I suppose I could help around the castle, with magical stuff. But then again, I’m also kind of being on trial for that hé.’

She let out a little laugh and then looked at Frigga, who had her hands folded over each other. She showed no emotion on how she felt. Thor looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. (Y/N) then looked at the last prince. Loki. He looked directly at her, his emerald eyes burning into her, observing her. (Y/N) winked at him, making him laugh lightly.

‘(Y/N) (Y/F/N) Dottir, you are hereby sentenced to be executed by sundown.’ The All-father said, slamming his staff on the ground. The guards started to pull (Y/N) back up but she started resisting. ‘You can’t do this, I didn’t do anything wrong.’ She said trying to break free.

‘Father.’ During your struggle with the guards you hadn’t noticed that Prince Loki had set a step forward. The guards stopped pulling you, seeing as the prince started talking. ‘Father, if I may make a suggestion?’ Prince Loki asked his father, having his back towards you. ‘May I suggest banishment instead of execution?’ The All-father looked at his second son, raising his brow questionly. ‘It would send a message to the people of Asgard, that we rule with a firm hand but are not ruthless animals who execute everyone who dares to defy us.’ Prince Loki said. ‘I say we let her be an example, banish her to Midgard, with nothing but the clothes she has on. Let her fend for herself. ’ Prince Loki stated.

The All-father looked from his son towards you. The stared him in the eye, still slightly struggling against the guards. You could almost see the gears turning in his brains. Eventually he nodded. ‘Very well. (Y/N) (Y/fathers/N) your last hereby sentenced to spend the rest of your life on Midgard. You shall have no possession from here. You will go to Midgard immediately.’ The All-Father said, again hitting his staff on the ground three times.

(Y/N) looked at Prince Loki. ‘Thank you my Prince.’ (Y/N) said bowing her head, ignoring the All-father. The guards started to take her away again. (Y/N) now walked quietly along. Knowing that she couldn't get a lighter punishment than this.

The guards walked together with (Y/N) outside the castle, helping her get on a horse. Then they walked with her towards the bi-frost. (Y/N) looked around during the ride, knowing that this was the last time she could see her once-home. 

The company arrived at the Bifrost, Heimdall already standing ready. The guards walked to towards the entrance and then stepped away. ‘Good luck.’ Was all Heimdall said, and then he placed his sword in the stand.

The Bifrost started spinning making the gate open. The light blinded (Y/N) and she felt her body to start to tingle, and then she felt lightweight, like she was being lifted from the ground. And then immense pain hit her body. The light faded and (Y/N) finally found the strength to look around. 

She was dark, evening probably. In the moonlight (Y/N) say that she was surrounded by miles of sand. She then looked up, seeing if she could recognize the star constellation, unfortunately she didn’t.

Suddenly she saw far away to lights heading her way. The lights started to go in her direction. She took a step back when she lights stopped in front of her. A door opened from the metal carriage. A man got out. He was a little bit taller than (Y/N). The man had grey hair and was starting to go bald at some places. 

‘Hello there. I’m Erik Selvig, and I’m sure you’re not from here.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, I did edited this since I posted it orginally on Quotev so if you find this story there it is probably mine.


End file.
